Tiens bon Naruto
by hathor2
Summary: Une mission qui tourne très mal et Naruto se retrouve entre la vie et la mort. L'homme qu'il aime ne supportera pas sa perte s'il venait à disparaître. Il ne reste qu'un seul espoir trouvé un possible remède avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici une petite fiction en guise d'interlude entre mes trois histoires actuelles._

_C'est un OS qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je l'ai écrit dans la journée, je suis très inspirée ces derniers jours._

_Comme toujours la même rengaine, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... sauf Takami._

_Dès à présent je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_NB : Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes si vous en voyez, je corrigerais après mes relectures._

**TIENS BON NARUTO**

Sasuke, assis sur une chaise, regardait son petit ami, à travers une vitre épaisse, mourir à petit-feu dans une pièce complètement stérile, où l'air entrait mais ne s'échappait pas. Où seul le bruit des divers machines qui indiquaient et maintenaient en vie son amant, régnait en maître, dans le silence pesant du lieu. Il était entrain de mourir lui-même, à force de voir que la vie quittait peu à peu, le corps de son compagnon malgré la présence de Kurama.

Ils avaient déjà tellement souffert. Lui, avec la perte de ses parents, sa vengeance, la guerre et la vérité éclatant en même temps, son temps passer pendant deux ans en prison, pour expier ses fautes. Lui, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, depuis qu'il était bébé parce que son père n'avait pu faire autrement que de lui sceller le Démon Renard en lui, qu'il avait été traité comme un paria durant de nombreuses années, qu'il avait du montrer à tous avec sa ténacité qu'il était humain avant tout, par la disparition du brun à cause de sa soif de vengeance, la perte de Jiraya et la guerre...

Ils leurs avaient fallu longtemps... et grâce à leurs amis aussi, pour qu'ils comprennent le lien réel qu'il y avait entre eux depuis l'adolescence. Ils l'avaient comprit quand, lui Sasuke était encore en prison. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'il y était. Naruto venait le voir tous les quinze jours au possible. Sakura et d'autres passaient aussi de temps à autres, pour le voir, lui montrer qu'ils ne lui en voulaient plus, qu'ils avaient comprit pourquoi il avait fait toutes ces choses.

Il se souvint alors de leur premier baiser deux ans plus tôt.

Naruto avait le droit de le voir, seul dans une petite pièce, truffée de sceaux pour éviter que les prisonniers qui avaient de la visite, n'utilisent leur chakra. Ils avaient droit à un peu d'intimité grâce à Tsunade.

**-Flash Back-**

_-Tu as une semaine de retard Dobe._

_-Désolé, j'avais une importante mission avec mon équipe et cela a pris plus de temps que prévu... Mais l'essentiel est que je suis là devant toi, non ?_

_-Oui, dit-il en souriant. C'est même le plus important._

_Sourire qu'il ne donnait que rarement et essentiellement à son Dobe blond. Il vit alors son regard devenir sérieux mais aussi quelque peu inquiet comme mal à l'aise._

_-Vas-y crache le morceau..._

_-..._

_-Je jure que je ne me mettrais pas en colère, fit-il en souriant encore._

_-Je crois que tu vas mal le prendre... très mal... mais bon... je me lance..., dit-il avant d'inspirer un bon coup. Mes... mes sentiments... pour toi... ont changé... Tu es plus qu'un frère, un rival ou autre à mes yeux... je... Je t'aime Sasuke, fit-il sans le regarder, trop honteux d'avouer cela... Et je comprendrais si.. si tu ne veux plus... me revoir, fit-il dans un murmure douloureux._

_Il le regarda tendrement, et lui prit la main mais Naruto se refusait de le regarder._

_-Naruto, regarde moi... S'il te plait..._

_Ce dernier s'exécuta timidement, et il put voir la douleur d'être rejeté, et il le comprenait, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Il se mit à jouer avec les doigts de Naruto puis dit en souriant :_

_-Je t'aime aussi Naruto... Il m'a fallut du temps pour le comprendre... Mais grâce à une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux Rose, à un homme qui ne montre jamais son visage, et à un autre à l'air tellement ennuyé quand il fait quelque chose, qui m'ont dit en pleine face mon comportement avec toi et uniquement toi, que j'ai compris._

_Et il vit le sourire de Naruto réapparaître, ainsi qu'une larme de soulagement._

_-J'y ai eu droit aussi, avoua-t-il en effaçant sa larme, mais tous sont venus me mettre la vérité en face._

_Il entremêla doucement ses doigts à ceux de Sasuke comme rassurer. Ce fut Sasuke qui vint se mettre près de Naruto sur le banc pour se sentir un peu plus aimer, mais ce fut Naruto qui initia le baiser. Un baiser timide, fragile et doux à la fois. Un baiser qui dura longtemps..._

_Les fois suivantes où le blond venait le voir, ils parlaient peu, mais se câlinaient beaucoup, s'embrassant, se caressant doucement... Et quelques semaines avant sa sortie de prison, ils franchirent la dernière étape dans leur relation. Ils avaient fait l'amour. _

_Les gardiens, quand ils avaient entendu les premiers soupirs à travers la porte, d'un regard entendu, étaient allés dans une salle à quelques mètres de la cellule sans fenêtre, pour ne pas les déranger. _

_Naruto avait voulu que cela soit Sasuke qui le prenne tendrement et le brun s'était plié de bonne grâce et avec amour, à la demande de son compagnon._

_Ils ne l'avaient refait que deux fois en suite, avant sa sortie... Mais ils s'en étaient donné à cœur joie, une fois le brun libre. Il n'y avait pas de domination visible. C'était à tour de rôle._

_Et tous avaient accepté leur nouvelle relation, sans préjugés ou dégoût. Ils étaient enfin heureux. Ils avaient emménagés ensemble._

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Et maintenant, il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Tout avait commencé, presque cinq jours plus tôt.

Un peu plus d'une semaine avant ce moment précis, où il regardait Naruto s'éteindre peu à peu, ce dernier était parti avec son équipe d'Anbu, dans l'une des caches secrètes d'Orochimaru, qui avait été découverte peu de temps avant. Et il aurait du rentrer deux jours plus tard mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'équipe, aucun message de Naruto.

**-Flash Back-**

_Sakura, Saï, Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino et lui, étaient dans le bureau de la Godaïme. Sasuke remarqua de suite, le plit d'inquiétude qui barrait le front du Hokage._

_-Comme vous le savez, fit Tsunade, Naruto est parti avec son équipe, il y a trois jours, et ils auraient du rentrer depuis hier après-midi... Je commence réellement à m'inquiéter, car même s'il avait eu un grave problème, Naruto aurait réussit à nous contacter avec une grenouille messagère... Mais là rien... _

_-Où était partit l'équipe ? Demanda Kakashi._

_Et elle avoua le but de la mission. La réaction de Sasuke était sans appel et compréhensive. Il avait explosé de colère._

_-Vous savez très bien que les caches d'Orochimaru sont truffés de pièges ! Rugit Sasuke. Juste quatre personnes pour inspecter les lieux, c'est une mission suicide !_

_-Je sais, mais j'avais mis les meilleurs exprès._

_-Et bien c'était pas suffisant ! Tapa-t-il du point sur le bureau. Vous auriez du, au moins m'envoyer_ _avec eux ! Vous savez pourtant que je connais les méthodes de l'autre tordu de serpent._

_-Tu étais en mission Sasuke !_

_-Et bien vous auriez du attendre une journée de plus !_

_Sakura vint vers lui, poser une main apaisante sur son épaule. Elle avait senti l'aura de haine se cumuler en lui._

_Tsunade concéda son erreur. Elle avait peur à présent que Naruto ne revienne jamais plus._

_-C'est quelle cache ? Fit Sasuke avec une pointe de colère dans la voix._

_Tsunade prit la carte et lui montra. _

_-Tu y es déjà allé ?_

_-Non... Je ne la connaissais pas, fit-il avec un peu plus de calme... Il ne m'avait pas tout montrer._

_-Comment piégeait-il les lieux ? Demanda Shikamaru._

_-Avec des parchemins explosifs, firent en chœur Kakashi et Sasuke._

_-Surtout les labos, importants, rajouta Sasuke._

_-Préparez vos affaires maintenant, vous partez dans une heure. Au moindre problème prévenez moi !_

_-Hai ! firent-ils à l'unisson._

_*/*_

_Cinq heures plus tard après leur départ de Konoha, ils arrivèrent devant la bouche d'entrée souterraine de la cache d'Orochimaru. Ce fut Sasuke qui rentra le premier, suivit de Kakashi puis des autres dans le lieu sombre et glauque._

_Ils cherchèrent l'équipe prudemment pendant plus de deux heures, quand ils virent une lumière vive sortir d'une pièce._

_Quand ils arrivèrent devant la pièce, ce fut une vision d'horreur. L'entrée était fermée par une imposante porte de verre et dans divers coins, gisaient les corps de l'équipe. Ils avaient du sang de partout, ainsi que d'énormes boutons et autres lésions visibles, sur les parties non couvertes de leur corps. Ce fut le cri déchirant de Sasuke qui ramena les autres à la réalité._

_-NARUTO ! fit-il en tapant doucement sur la vitre._

_Ce dernier se mit à bouger et à ouvrir les yeux lentement. Il tourna sa tête lentement et le vit :_

_-Sa... Sa... su..._

_Et il se mit à tousser énormément._

_-Mon dieu Naruto !_

_Naruto vit alors son compagnon essayer de briser le verre._

_-Non... Souffla-t-il dans un murmure. Je... je suis... contaminé..._

_Sasuke arrêta, pétrifié. Naruto se mit à ramper vers la vitre, alors que les autres approchaient._

_-Contaminé, fit Sakura._

_Elle vit le hochement de tête de son ami blond, avant qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux, plus forte que la précédente lui vienne, le faisant s'effondrer sur le dos. Il était entrain de cracher du sang._

_-Naruto..._

_-Sa... Sakura... Baa-chan..., fit-il difficilement._

_Cela réveilla la jeune femme, qui invoqua Katsuyu une fois en dehors du souterrain._

_-Sakura que puis-je pour toi ?_

_Elle vit alors le regard rougit de la jeune femme._

_-Préviens Tsunade-sama, qu'il y a une urgence d'ordre de risque épidémique. L'équipe de Naruto... a été contaminé. Le seul survivant est Naruto mais dans un état grave._

_-Haï !_

_Et la limace disparut. Quand elle revint, elle vit Naruto contre la vitre, parler doucement à Sasuke. Kakashi et les autres, lui rapportèrent ce que Naruto avait pu leur dire durant son absence._

_-Orochimaru a piégé l'endroit, fit Kakashi, mais pas avec des explosifs cette fois-ci. Takami a touché un sceau qui était invisible au début et cela a rabattu l'énorme porte de verre, les piégeant à l'intérieur. Puis une grosse quantité de poudre est sorti de l'aération au plafond, les faisant suffoqués... Takami et Naruto dans le doute, ont refusé que la porte vitrée soit détruites et ils ont recherché dans les notes qui traînaient sur le plan de travail pour savoir à quoi ils avaient été exposé. Les premiers symptômes sont apparut chez les coéquipiers de Naruto, seulement une heure après... Lui, les symptômes sont apparut durant le courant de cette nuit... Il n'a pas voulu envoyé de grenouille pour éviter de contaminer qui que ce soit... Il nous a attendu patiemment, fit-il d'une voix triste._

_-Il a été protéger par Kurama, fit Shikamaru. Durant un certain temps._

_-Mais Kurama semble lui aussi affecter au final, fit Kiba triste. Il ne fait que ralentir... l'échéance... Mais il épuise tout son chakra pour le soigner... Sans beaucoup de réussite..._

_-Naruto a une forte fièvre en plus des quintes de toux sanglantes... Ses poumons sont touchés._

_-En combien... en combien de temps Takami et les autres..., commença Sakura._

_-Seulement quatre heures, fit Kakashi abattu._

_Elle tourna alors son regard vers Naruto et Sasuke, les larmes aux yeux. Elle voyait son ami, son frère de cœur très mal en point et Sasuke dans un état second, bien loin du fier Uchiha qu'il montrait habituellement. Elle savait que si Naruto mourait alors, ils perdraient aussi Sasuke. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre._

_*/*_

_Du côté du couple. Naruto tentait de rester positif et de faire sourire Sasuke, mais c'était peine perdu._

_-Accroche toi mon Amour..._

_-C'est ce que je fais depuis... deux jours... J'attends... Baa-chan... avec impatience..._

_Et il fut prit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, crachant encore un peu de sang. Sasuke ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant celui qu'il aimait mourir petit à petit sous ses yeux. Il vit alors le regard du blond, un mélange d'espoir et de résignation._

_-J'en... peux plus... j'ai mal à la poitrine..._

_Et il toussa encore, lui tirant les larmes. Il avait beau jouer les durs pour éviter que Sasuke ne s'inquiète mais la douleur qui passa dans ses poumons eut raison de sa résolution quelques instants._

_*/*_

_Trois heures plus tard, Tsunade arriva avec une équipe médicale spécialisée ainsi que des ninjas spécialement formés pour ces genres de choses, avec l'aide de Katsuyu pour arriver le plus vite possible. _

_Tous, même Sasuke, avaient dû enfiler une tenue de protection. Kakashi et Sakura lui expliquèrent ce qui se passait exactement. La Godaïme avait une haine énorme envers son défunt ennemi. Même après sa mort, il causait encore des dégâts. Elle expliqua alors qu'une équipe à Konoha se tenait prête également pour leur arrivée, mais que Naruto ne serait pas placer dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais dans une des salles dans le mont Hokage pour éviter tout risque de contagion. _

_Elle s'approcha ensuite de la vitre, et appela Naruto qui s'était endormi contre, complètement épuisé, veiller par Sasuke de nouveau à son poste._

_-Naruto..._

_-..._

_-Naruto..._

_Elle le vit ouvrir lentement les yeux et la regardait._

_-Je suis là maintenant Naruto..._

_-Baa-chan... Enfin..._

_Il posa une main ensanglanté sur la vitre, elle posa sa main ganté de l'autre côté. Elle eut du mal à ne pas pleurer en voyant la détresse dans le regard de son petit fils de cœur. _

_-Courage, on va te sortir de là... On va installer divers sas, puis on percera le vitrage. Il faut que tu t'écartes maintenant..._

_-D'accord..._

_Elle le vit ramper difficilement vers le milieu de la pièce signe qu'il n'avait quasiment plus de force. Sasuke lui n'avait pas bougé de place._

_-Il va falloir que toi aussi tu t'écartes, le temps de mettre le premier sas de sécurité, dit-elle avec douceur._

_Elle vit alors le désarroi dans le regard du brun. Elle le releva et l'emmena ailleurs pendant qu'une équipe mettait en place le premier sas._

_*/*_

_Deux heures plus tard, la vitre avait été percer et l'équipe médicale suivit de Tsunade, Sasuke et Sakura, pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la mort._

_Naruto avait de nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience depuis longtemps. Ce fut une main gantée dans la sienne qui le réveilla. Il vit alors Sasuke pencher au dessus de lui, lui sourire tendrement, ainsi que l'équipe médicale._

_Tsunade eut un haut le cœur, en voyant l'état des coéquipiers de Naruto et que lui même était en piteux état. Mais elle dut se ressaisir pour le bien de Naruto. Elle ausculta rapidement Naruto puis elle lui dit :_

_-Naruto, nous allons devoir te déshabiller entièrement..._

_-T'as... t'as... pas honte... à ton âge... de t'en prendre... à plus jeune que toi..., fit le blond en tentant de sourire. En plus... je... je suis... déjà... prit, fit-il en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Sasuke tout en souriant doucement._

_-Crétin, fit-elle tristement..._

_Et avec l'aide de Sakura et de Sasuke, il se retrouva nu rapidement et placer sur une civière en plastique._

_-Nous allons te décontaminer avec des produits spéciaux, puis nous te mettront dans un caisson bulle pour le retour à Konoha._

_-D'ac..._

_Elle donna ensuite des instructions à une partie de l'équipe médicale pour essayer de trouver dans le labo ce qu'avait utilisé Orochimaru comme virus, bien qu'elle en avait déjà une vague idée, vu les symptômes et l'état des corps. Les autopsies se feraient dans la salle même et après les corps seraient brûlés, ainsi que le lieu._

_Naruto fut emmener au premier sas, et lui, son amant, et les deux femmes ainsi que l'équipe médicale qui l'aidaient, passèrent par la première phase de décontamination. Ils furent tous aspergés par un premier produit._

_-C'est... c'est... froid... _

_-Je sais Naruto... C'est bientôt fini, fit Tsunade avec tendresse._

_Puis ils avancèrent dans le second sas, subissant la même chose, avec un autre produit. Naruto commença à claquer des dents. Malgré la fièvre, il était complètement gelé._

_Au troisième, il fut sécher doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal et rhabiller avec une tenue d'hôpital, puis placer dans le caisson, sous pression négative._

_Au quatrième, ils subirent encore une fois, une douche désinfectante, même le caisson, et enfin, ils sortirent. Sasuke retira rapidement sa tenue et se précipita vers son amant._

_-Hey..., murmura Naruto épuisé._

_-Hey, fit le brun. Tsunade va trouver ce que tu as et tu vas guérir..._

_-Je sais... j'ai confiance..._

_-On va utiliser Katsuyu pour arriver le plus vite à Konoha, fit Tsunade en s'approchant du caisson._

_-Je peux..._

_-Oui, Sasuke... Les autres nous rejoindrons plus tard. Shizune et l'équipe nous attendent, on va y aller._

_Rapidement, Naruto fut monter à la surface, suivit de Tsunade et Sasuke. Et une fois prêt de Katsuyu, tous trois disparurent dans un nuage de poussière sous le regard de l'équipe de secours._

_*/*_

_Arrivée au sommet du mont Hokage, la deuxième équipe médicale, prit en charge Naruto, et le mena rapidement dans une des salles dans la montagne, suivit du Hokage et de l'Uchiha._

_Il fut rapidement mit dans une pièce spéciale, sous pression négative comme le caisson, et diffusant une lumière bleuté. Une pièce totalement stérile._

_On lui plaça un moniteur cardiaque et autres, ainsi qu'une canule à oxygène dans le nez. Il était entouré de machines. Il fut mit également sous perfusion pour le nourrir, le soigner. Des prélèvements sanguins ainsi qu'une biopsie sur ses lésions cutanées, furent faites afin de pouvoir analyser tout ceci dans une autre pièce juste accolée à la « chambre » médicalisée du blond. On lui nettoya ensuite les lésions et les boutons purulents, lui bandant une grande partie du corps._

_Sasuke, lui, dû mettre une tenue spéciale, comme Tsunade et les médecins, pour pouvoir parler avec Naruto._

_-C'est... c'est mardi... gras... ma parole..._

_-Oui, fit Sasuke et toi tu joues la momie._

_Il arracha un sourire, presque un rire douloureux à son amant le faisant légèrement tousser._

_-Doucement Naruto, fit Shizune._

_-Non... la momie... c'est pas moi... C'est Baa-chan..._

_-..._

_-Elle... elle vieillit à vue... d'œil... à cause de moi, fit-il en tirant légèrement la langue._

_-Tu n'es qu'un idiot finit, fit Tsunade en tapant très doucement l'épaule du blond... _

_Mais c'était vrai, elle en prenait un coup en voyant son petit fils de cœur en piteux état. Elle le vit redevenir sérieux puis il fut prit d'une grosse crise de toux._

_Shizune, plaça rapidement un haricot devant la bouche de Naruto qui avait été redressé par Tsunade et Sasuke. Du sang s'échappa encore de sa bouche._

_-Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?, fit-il une fois essuyé et recouché._

_-D'après tes symptômes, cela ressemble à la peste ainsi qu'à une autre maladie... J'attends la confirmation de mes soupçons... L'équipe rester sur place, fouille les archives d'Orochimaru..._

_-Cela va prendre énormément de temps, fit Sasuke... Il ne tiendra pas ! dit-il choqué._

_-Je lui ai donné un large spectre de vaccin pour contrer le ou les virus, mais sans toutes les informations, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à le soigner complètement... J'espère au moins que cela soulagera Kurama et qu'il pourra te soigner, fit-elle en s'adressant dans sa dernière phrase au blond._

_-Je... je comprends..._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, elle laissa, les deux jeunes hommes seuls. Sasuke prit tendrement la main de son amant et ils discutèrent. Finalement il se rendormit._

_Sakura et le reste de l'équipe de secours étaient arrivés eux, dans le courant de la nuit, et étaient venu voir de suite le blond. _

_Le cauchemar ne faisait que s'amplifier devant eux. La fièvre de Naruto avait encore augmenté, le faisant délirait dans son sommeil. Le lendemain, les autres amis de Naruto prévenu du drame, vinrent le voir, tout en restant en dehors de la pièce. Même Sasuke n'avait plus le droit de rentrer, afin d'éviter tout risque pour la population. _

_Le diagnostic définitif était tombé. A cause d'Orochimaru, Naruto avait été contaminé par le virus de la peste et celui de l'anthrax, de plus ils avaient été modifiés pour être plus résistants aux traitements et avec une énorme dose inhalé, Naruto n'avait presque plus de chance de s'en sortir. C'était pour cela que chez les trois autres ninjas, la mort avait été si rapide. Tsunade avait augmenté le traitement, mais cela ne faisait pas grand chose. Naruto se mourrait toujours et Kurama était de plus en plus faible pour maintenir en vie son porteur._

_Après, à peine plus de trente heures après son arrivée à Konoha, Naruto fut prit d'aphasie. Il n'arrivait plus à communiquer correctement, sa diction était incompréhensible puis quelques heures plus tard il sombra dans le coma, très mal en point. __Il commençait à avoir les extrémités de ses doigts, ainsi que le nez et la bouche, cyanosés, signe qu'il manquait grandement d'oxygène. Une énorme pneumonie avait pris place dans ses poumons. _Les médecins l'avaient alors intubés le reliant à un respirateur artificiel, sa respiration étant devenue très difficile, sifflante. ___D'énormes cernes s'étaient installés autour de ses yeux, donnant l'apparence d'un mort et il semblait maigrir à vue d'œil._

_Et depuis ce moment là, Sasuke, n'était plus partie de devant cette vitre qui le séparait de son compagnon, mourant._

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux jours que Naruto était dans le coma, ses signes vitaux faiblissant peu à peu. Lui même, mourait à petit feu, il ne se nourrissait plus, il n'avait plus d'appétit. Il ne dormait même plus.

La vie sans Naruto, était et serait trop dur à supporter. Si le blond, perdait la bataille, alors, il le suivrait dans la mort.

Alors qu'il songeait comment mettre à fin à ses jours, il sursauta quand la porte de la pièce principale s'ouvrit avec grand fracas.

C'était Tsunade qui entrait, vêtue d'une tenue spéciale et ayant dans ses mains une grande seringue.

Elle franchit rapidement le sas de sécurité sous le regard effaré de Sasuke qui se demandait ce qui se passait, et la vit ensuite injecter tout ce qu'il y avait dans la seringue dans le système de perfusion.

Puis elle caressa tendrement le visage plus que pâle et amaigrit du blond.

-Accroche-toi encore un peu, s'il te plait Naruto... Tu vas guérir...

Elle croisa alors le regard de Sasuke. Elle fit une dernière caresse au blond, puis sortit. Elle retira une partie de sa tenue et alla le voir.

-Tsunade-sama ?

-Naruto va s'en sortir... Enfin, je l'espère fortement. L'équipe restée dans la cache, a trouvé d'autres notes laisser par Orochimaru... Une formule de vaccin ainsi que des fioles contenant le vaccin. Après de nombreux tests, cela a confirmé que c'était le bon antidote, et on me l'a fait parvenir aussi vite que possible. On doit prier maintenant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

-Au bout de combien de temps cela faisait effet sur les cobayes ?

-D'après les notes... une douzaine d'heures... après que ces cobayes aient inhalé une quantité bien moindre de ce cocktail mortel... Honnêtement nous serons fixés dans quarante-huit heures... Et après il lui faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps pour qu'il s'en remettre.

Il tourna son regard vers son compagnon, le visage baigner de larmes silencieuses.

-Le vaccin détruit toutes traces des deux virus... Kurama ne pourra pas le soigner avant un certain temps, le temps que lui aussi s'en remette donc, je m'en chargerai, ainsi que d'autres médecins... Dans quelques heures tu pourras aller le voir sans toutes ses précautions... Tu ne devras garder qu'une simple tenue stérile, des gants et un masque chirurgical.

-Merci, Maître Tsunade...

-C'est normal... Bon, je vais faire détruire tous les échantillons prélevés sur Naruto...

Elle le laissa là et alla dans l'autre salle.

L'espoir renaissait en Sasuke.

*/*

Durant plusieurs heures, le blond reçu la visite de ses amis, même s'ils ne pouvaient toujours pas rentrer pour le voir. Sakura avait même pleuré de joie dans les bras du brun. Cependant, tous gardaient les pieds sur terre car rien n'était encore joué. Les médecins se relayés à son chevet pour soigner ses poumons, ses plaies. Son corps extérieurement et intérieurement, était si abîmé, qu'ils devaient le faire par étape et sur très peu de temps pour éviter un choc.

Le premier signe encourageant apparurent presque trente-huit heures plus tard, après l'injection. Les signes vitaux de Naruto étaient remontés un peu. Son pouls était un peu plus fort et il avait repris quelques couleurs. Et le plus important, il n'avait plus aucune trace des virus dans le sang ou ailleurs. Cependant il resta dans le coma.

*/*

Ce ne fut que dix jours plus tard, après ces premiers signes que tous, soufflèrent de soulagement.

Naruto avait été transporté du mont Hokage, aux soins intensifs de l'hôpital, grâce à un passage secret, afin de ne pas inquiéter la population, juste après la confirmation qu'il n'était plus contaminé. Et depuis Naruto n'avait pas toujours pas refait surface mais sa fièvre avait reflué et disparut ensuite au bout de quelques jours.

Il était toujours relié à la machine, ayant toujours beaucoup de difficulté à respirer, mais au moins il était en vie et sauvé. Kurama avait semble-t-il retrouvé un peu de force mais pas suffisamment pour soigner correctement son ami. Ses amis venaient le voir par petit groupe. Le seul à rester constamment avec lui, était Sasuke.

Ce dernier s'était endormit sur le gros fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Il l'avait collé contre le lit du blond et il avait prit délicatement sa main avant de s'endormir comme chaque soir, près de son amant.

Il fut tirer de son sommeil, par un mouvement léger dans sa main. Au départ, il crut qu'il rêvait, mais il ressentit de nouveau un mouvement, aussi, il se leva rapidement et vit grâce aux premiers rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les stores, le regard azur fatigué de son compagnon.

-Naruto..., fit-il dans un murmure.

Malgré le tube dans la bouche, ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire. Sasuke remit son masque correctement puis embrassa le front de Naruto, sans pour autant lui lâcher la main. Il sentit alors l'autre main de Naruto, devenu frêle, caresser sa joue devenue piquante au fil des derniers jours, pour effacer des larmes qui y coulaient dessus.

-Je vais faire prévenir Tsunade... Je reviens vite, fit-il la voix charger d'émotion.

Après un autre baiser sur le front, et avoir posé la main de son amant en douceur, il lâcha le blond et sortit très vite de la chambre. Il héla un médecin :

-Faites venir Maître Tsunade de toute urgence. Naruto est enfin réveillé.

*/*

Quand Tsunade arriva, elle vit le jeune homme réveillé, même s'il était encore très fatigué. Il avait un teint plus que cadavérique mais il était bien vivant.

-Tu nous auras fait une belle peur, baka..., dit-elle en lui caressant doucement le front alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

-...

Elle y vit une demande de pardon, et un sourire heureux d'être toujours en vie, grâce à elle et à l'équipe médicale.

Elle l'examina rapidement, puis lui retira l'intubation, avant de placer un masque sur son visage.

-Sasuke, tu vas pouvoir enlever tout ceci, fit-elle en souriant. Kurama a commencé à soigner ses poumons.

Ce dernier s'exécuta de suite, faisant sourire les deux blonds. Puis il s'installa sur le bord du lit en souriant.

-Je préfère te voir... sourire, que pleurer... beau brun..., fit-il d'une voix faible et enroué.

-Moi aussi, dit-il en souriant alors qu'il croisait ses doigts à ceux de la main de Naruto qu'il tenait de nouveau.

-Il faut que tu continues à te reposer par contre... Ne force pas sur ta voix pour l'instant.

-Pas de soucis... Baa-chan...

-Bon, je vous laisse les amoureux, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à faire passer.

Elle embrassa le blond sur le front, fit un sourire au brun et sortit de la chambre.

Tous deux restèrent un moment silencieux puis la voix de Naruto s'éleva doucement.

-Sasu...

-Hm...

-Je veux quelque chose...

-Quoi ?

Le Blond se contenta de sourire puis de l'attirer contre lui malgré sa faiblesse plus qu'évidente. Se retrouver l'un contre l'autre après tant de temps, leur fit énormément de bien, puis doucement, Sasuke posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres gercées de son amant, après lui avoir retiré le masque. Le baiser fut long et passionné mais ce qui mit fin au baiser, ce fut la soudaine inactivité du blond.

Naruto s'était rendormi, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke. Il lui remit le masque correctement puis il s'installa bien mieux sur le lit, calant Naruto contre sa poitrine et lui également retourna au pays des songes.

*/*

Pendant tout le reste de sa convalescence à l'hôpital, Naruto eut droit aux visites de ses amis, heureux de le retrouver vivant.

Il respirait bien mieux, il n'avait plus besoin de masque, même si sa poitrine était encore douloureuse. Les boutons avaient disparus et les lésions ne se voyaient quasiment plus. Il avait réussi à discuter un peu avec Kurama, le remerciant de l'avoir maintenu en vie comme il pouvait. Il avait pu aussi se remettre à manger en petite quantité, et Tsunade, Shizune et Sakura, à tour de rôle, lui faisait faire un peu de rééducation pour réveiller ses muscles.

Il resta à l'hôpital, quinze jours. Deux longues semaines durant lequel Naruto se reposa grandement.

*/*

Et maintenant cela faisait trois jours, qu'il avait réintégré l'appartement qu'il partageait avec le brun.

Ils étaient couchés, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Ils étaient dans les bras de l'un l'autre, se câlinant, s'embrassant tendrement jusqu'à ce que Naruto murmure doucement :

-Fais-moi me sentir, plus vivant Sasuke...

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, mon Amour...

**LEMON**

**Pour toute réponse, Sasuke l'embrassa avec un peu plus de passion. Ses mains s'infiltrèrent sous le t-shirt du blond pour lui caresser les flans puis lui retirer le vêtement tout déposant par la suite, une myriade de baiser sur la poitrine. Il se mit à titiller les tétons durcit par le plaisir, avec sa langue alors qu'une de ses mains, migrait vers l'une des jambes halés du blond et lui caressa doucement.**

**Naruto soupirait de plaisir, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ce plaisir, avec son compagnon. Il s'abandonnait complètement entre ses mains. Il sentit alors, Sasuke lui retirer son boxer et déposer des petits baisers mouillés sur le bout de son érection qui furent vite remplacer par une langue joueuse, avant d'être avalé dans l'antre buccale du brun.**

**Sasuke faisait attention, à donner tout le plaisir que Naruto désirait. Il sentit sur sa tête, les caresses du blond et ses doigts se glissaient dans sa chevelure dès qu'il touchait une zone sensible.**

**Sans vraiment s'arrêter, il sortit de la table de nuit, un tube et l'ouvrit. Il mit un peu de crème sur ses doigts puis commença à préparer Naruto, pour qu'il le reçoive sans douleurs. Il finit par toucher la zone interne sensible à ses caresses aux bouts de quelques minutes et Naruto se déversa dans sa bouche en poussant un gémissement de plaisir.**

**Une fois la semence avalé, Sasuke se redressa, retirant son t-shirt et son boxer. Naruto s'asseyait quelques instants devant le brun qui était encore entre ses jambes et étala également un peu de crème sur la virilité érigée de son amant, lui faisant pousser des soupirs de plaisir, tout en déposant de petits baisers sur le torse couleur de l'albâtre.**

**Tout en l'embrassant tendrement, Sasuke le rallongea correctement puis il entendit entre deux embrassades, un murmure suppliant mais remplir d'amour.**

**-Fais moi tien... Maintenant...**

**Alors, il le pénétra avec douceur, allant jusqu'à la garde. Il laissa le temps à Naruto de se réhabituer à sa présence en lui, puis sentant le mouvement de hanches du blond lui signifiant que c'était bon, il commença à se déhancher. D'abord lentement, puis au fur et à mesure que les sensations de plaisir augmentaient en eux, il augmenta la cadence, faisant même pousser des cris de plaisir au blond qui en redemandait. Il attrapa avec douceur mais fermeté l'érection qu'avait retrouvé Naruto et lui exerça le même mouvement, suivre la même vitesse que son déhanchement, alors que Naruto s'accrochait à lui fermement.**

**Après plus d'un quart-d'heure de pur plaisir, l'extase arriva simultanément, les faisant crier de plaisir ensemble. Naruto se répandit entre eux, Sasuke en son compagnon. Le brun s'effondra doucement dans les bras du blond :**

**-Merci..., fit le blond dans un murmure... Je t'aime tant Sasuke...**

**-Moi aussi Naruto, je t'aime... Plus que tout.**

**Le brun se retira en douceur, et en se rallongeant contre le blond, il rabattit le grand drap. Peu de temps après, les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent paisiblement.**

**FIN LEMON**

*/*

Naruto ne repartit en mission que quatre mois plus tard après tous ces événements, avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Son couple avec Sasuke, était plus solide que jamais.

Et un an plus tard, il devint enfin Hokage, à son plus grand bonheur, ainsi que de tous.

**FIN.**

_Alors comment avez-vous trouver cette petite histoire ? J'espère bien. Une critique bonne ou mauvaise sera toujours pour moi constructive. Alors j'attends avec impatience vos reviews et vous dit "à bientôt" pour les suites de mes autres fictions __et merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire._

_Bisous... _


End file.
